Humans Never Make Plans
by Weird Waggle
Summary: This story is wild from start to finish, but let's take it chapter by chapter first. After all, we have thirty days together. What's the worst that can happen?


Tuesday has never been careful.

Tuesday wasn't meticulous, wasn't calculated, and most definitely wasn't careful, of all things. It simply wasn't of her nature. That's why Dib and the others tend to plan these things. The things that involved foiling Zim's plans.

However, Tuesday was useful to them. When she woke up from that awful nightmare about Zim replacing all the water in the city with acidic goo, they all soon found that Zim did exactly that. When she had a dream about Zim stealing all the snacks in the city to appease his leaders, Zim did exactly that.

When she had a dream about Zim disappearing, no one else had believed her, but Zim did exactly that. To say it shook Dib to the core was an understatement.

The first day that Zim didn't show up for class made Dib suspicious. All he talked about during lunch is about how Zim _must_ have been staying home to plan his next move and that they all had to break into his base. Tuesday hadn't had that dream then, so she figured he was right.

The second day Zim didn't show up was the day everyone decided to skip school to carry this out. Zim's defenses were unusually strong. So strong, that it managed to tear through Blee's prosthetics. The argument between she and Dib was intense. Not even having to run away from the cops could cut that dispute loose. Tuesday didn't get very close to the house, but she could sense something lacking in that house. It felt so, so empty.

That night was when she had the dream. The following afternoon, during lunch, was when she told Dib and the others about what she had dreamt. They didn't believe it, because it seemed so out of character for the little green alien.

Days passed by like sand slipping in between the fingers of an unclasped hand, and there was still no sign of Zim. That's when everyone started to worry. The possibilities were endless; no one put anything past him. Tuesday wasn't sure how it happened, but all the fear and agitation led to them all breaking into Zim's house before school on a crisp, Friday morning.

The entire base was scoured for clues as to where Zim could have gone. One thing that had surprised everyone was that GIR was still there, sitting on the couch, watching an episode of the Scary Monkey Show. Zim seemed to have an attachment to the robot, so why would he abandon it?

Everything seemed to be as though Zim were still here. That was what mislead them. But then, they started to notice the little things.

There was a strange lack of food in the house. Dib says he got one of his cameras in there once, and found that the pantry was stuffed with various junk foods, from potato chips to candy bars to cans of cola. Blez checked the kitchen area, noting that she hadn't ate anything that day, and found that that the pantry was lacking.

All of the files on Zim's computer were encrypted. Dib discovered this while he was in the underground part of his base. It would be difficult to get anything out of that computer in its current state, Dib claimed, but it wouldn't be too difficult to break the code. What Dib found extremely strange was that Zim would be so cautious about these things.

Finally, it was Cecilia that went up to the attic to find that Zim's ship wasn't there.

All of this and an offhand remark from GIR about how his master went to the stars made the possible undeniable: Zim left earth. Having no other reason to stay, Tuesday, Blee, Blez, and Cecilia decided to leave. Dib was insistent on staying there, muttering a bitter remark about how no one at home would notice his absence. No one tried to argue with him and left.

* * *

Wired on carbohydrates, Dib's hands shakily glided over the keyboard, typing away at Zim's computer. His right hand grasped for the newly opened can of cola, maybe the sixth one in a row. He brought the rim to his lips and chugged the drink down to the very last drop. He tossed the can over his shoulder, and continued at his work.

Finally, he made a breakthrough. Dib almost cheered in victory, overjoyed at the thought of finally getting some sleep. However, his mood muddled when he realized that the only thing he managed to accomplish was opening a chat client.

He groaned in frustration and rested his head in his hands. He tried to search his mind for any more ideas on what to do when he heard a strange noise coming from the computer. He looked up and saw the screen flicker a few times. Intrigued, he looked closer at the screen, watching it flicker until the screen went black.

Confused, he attempted some simple commands on the computer. Nothing seemed to work. Cursing under his breath, he typed forcefully on the keyboard. It ended with him kicking the table. Just as he was about to give up, the screen flashed on again, this time revealing what looked to be a map.

But wait, why would there be a map? He leaned in closer to the screen and studied it. It was confusing, with weird symbols and awkward lines seeming to run off the screen. This could be important.

Now this was the breakthrough Dib was looking for! How would he be able to save this? He wondered for a long time until he realized he had his phone with him. Shaking his head, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and took a picture of the map.

Dib stood up from the computer, not even bothering with turning it off. He had to show someone this. Someone who had been studying the Irken language longer than he has.

Blez. He would go show Blez.

He unlocked his phone. Blez had a knowledge of the Irken language that surpassed even his, to a point that he wondered if she were an Irken herself. He tried to send her a picture of the map, but after numerous failed attempts, Dib concluded that the reception in Zim's house is fucking garbage. Without any hesitation, he walked away from the computer and ascended from Zim's base of operations.

Dib left Zim's base with a quickness. As he made his way to Blez's house, he wondered if she was even up at this hour. He considered showing her his findings in the morning, but when he found himself in Blez's yard, he decided that it is too important to wait.

Dib walked up to the door, wondering how he would go about getting her attention. He didn't want to make himself look like a lunatic in front of her parents, if they were at home. On the other hand, what if she were asleep?

He rang the doorbell, pressing an ear against the door. Hearing no movement inside the house, he rang it again, with no response. He rubbed his hands together and began to ring the doorbell rapidly, only stopping to switch hands.

* * *

Blez growled. She knew _exactly_ who it would be at this time. She grabbed her holograph device and placed it on her head, switching it on as she came down the stairs. She swung the door open, about to yell at whoever woke her up, until she realized it was Dib.

"Oh," she cleared her throat. "What's up?"

Dib managed to ring the doorbell a couple more times before realizing that Blez answered. He looked at her, and got his phone out of his pocket. The image of the map popped up when he unlocked his phone. He handed the phone to Blez. "So I was at Zim's base - I mean, you'd know I was, because I told everyone that I was staying - and I was trying to extract files from Zim's computer, and this map came up and I was wondering if you could translate this. Because it's in Irken."

Blez sighed. "Couldn't this wait until the morning?" She glanced at the phone for a moment. "Come inside, I guess." She left the door and entered the living room.

Dib entered the house, closing the door behind him. He followed behind her, watching as she looked over the map.

"Well, it's obviously leading to some kinda planet. It looks like the writing is instructions." She studied it a bit more. "Basically saying all irkens should report to whatever planet that is for some kind of… thing. I don't know what that word means." Even though she knew exactly what that meant. She looked up at Dib, trying her hardest to look surprised. "They plan to attack all the planets surrounding this solar system. Look." She held out the phone and pointed out some of the symbols. "That one means destroy." Blez sat down on the couch. "This explains it, Dib. Why Zim left so quickly and without any signs of planning."

Dib sat beside Blez. He took the phone from Blez, staring down the symbol that meant destroy. His mind spun with imaginary scenarios of impending doom. He looked over at Blez, trying to figure out what to say about all this.

Blez, to keep up with the personality she portrayed to Dib, trembled nervously. She began to tear up. "Wh-what do we do…?"

"I think there's only one thing we can do," Dib looked away from Blez and looked at the map. "We go after Zim and stop the destruction thing from happening."

Blez looked shocked. "But how can we stop it? There will probably be so many of them and only a few of us… How would we get there anyway…?"

Dib thought about it. "Well, I have Tak's ship… it needs to be repaired, though." Dib stood up from the couch and looked down at Blez. "If we start repairing it now, then we can get there in no time." Dib rushes to the front door. "Come on!"

Blez paused, staring after Dib for a moment. She inwardly sighed and stood up to follow after him. "What about the others?" she called after him.

Dib paused. "Maybe we can work on it tonight, and get the others in on it in the morning."

Blez growled under her breath. In spite of her agitation, she smiled and continued after Dib. "Sounds great."

"Great!" Dib opened the front door and ran outside.


End file.
